The Princess and the Slave
by little wolf blossom
Summary: Sakura is a princess. Her parents want her to marry a good husband, so they set her up with sutiors. Sakura strikes each down, literally. What happens when a slave named Syaoran comes into her service? What is their past, do they have deeper connection?
1. Chapter I

The Princes and the Slave

Hi! This is my working fict! If you people want America updated, you have to review. I will not write if you do not review! The characters might be ooc, but it's my story!Pls! Read AND review! ... change of pov/scene . flashback

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own.

Sakura's Pov  
"Mother! Do I have to have a slave? I hate seeing poor people hurt!" I said.

"Yes! And that's Final!" exclaimed my mom.

I walked out of the room mumbling something to my self. I walked to the slave room. I had to pick one boy slave and one girl slave. I have seeing masters hurt their slave, so I vowed thatI would never do that. I looked at all the slaves untilmy eyes landed on an amber haired one. Very strong build, flaming red eyes, I choose him. I asked him what his name was.

"Syaoran" was his only answer. He said it with a glare.

We are now picking the girl slave. I picked a girl named Tomoyo. She had long flowing purple hair and dark purple eyes.

I told them their schedules. 6:00 am- 8:00 am, they can do what ever they want. Then they had to wake me up, and prepare a bath for me. Then 8:30 am- 12:00 pm, they had to take lessons. Then they had the day off. And, if another country was coming, you have to serve me! Got it?

They responded with a nod.

-Syaoran's Pov-

I was standing in line waiting to be picked by some royal pain. When the emerald eyed lady came, I could tell that she was nice. Her silky auburn hair, I clutched the one an only thing I had.

Flask Back  
" Syaoran, we want you to take this sword. We can't support you and all of your sisters. We already sent Fuitte away. We are sorry, son, go find a nice princess to work for. Sorry, just keep this sword and practice! When you get married, give this to your son or daughter. We'll Miss you," said his mom.

End Flash Back

I clutched my sword, as the princess walked by me. She looked at me with her emerald eyes. She picked me. I followed her only tofind my self in another slave room.

-Tomoyo's Pov-  
As the princess walked by with some guy, I could tell that she was gentle. I want to get picked by her. I would have to make clothes for her. I held onto what my mom gave me and remembered her words.

Flash Back  
Tomoyo, my company went bankrupt. I sold every thing we had. I even sold my self! Now I want you to promise me, that you will take this camera and film stuff. Then send it to me! Ok! I hope you are going to be a successful seamstress!  
"No! Mom! No!"

End Flash Back

I held onto the camera tightly. The princess stopped in front of me. She looked me over, and nodded smiling.

-Sakura's Pov-  
This is so tiring. I wish there weren't such things as slaves. Knock Knock

"Come in!" I said. Tomoyo walked in.

"Can I make clothes for you? I don't want to loose my talent." I raise my eye on talent but she goes on," I am the daughter of the owner of Daidouji Desginers. I desgined most of the evening dresses. My mother went bankrupt."

"Wow! Sure! I've always wnted to meat the owner of Daidouji Desginers! Please make as many things for me as you wish!" I said. In no time, she had me measured.

-Tomoyo's Pov-  
What if she say's no! I asked her. Oh! Yes! She said yes! Hum. Should I make a spring dress? Or maybe a pair of robes. When I finished, the princess got to her feet and left.

-Sayron's Pov-  
What should I do? I'll practice my sword and hand to hand combat. As I walked into the garden I saw this blue/black haired kid. He had glasses and looked strangely familiar. We started talking. I found out that he was the king's slave althoughhe said that the princess is much better. Why would he say that? He must be crazy! A guy is much better than a girl. After a few mintues he left andI started practicing. Then I thought, I never learned that kid's name. Then I saw the princess come out instinctivleyI hid. She came out wearing practice clothes and in hand, a sword. The sword looked really heavy. She must be new! Picking such a big sword. Then she drew the sword with no problem!

-Sakura's Pov-  
I quietly snuck out with my practice sword , and practice clothes. When I got to my practice spot, I drew my sword. Then I practiced some high strikes, then some low strikes. Then shifted to hand to hand combat. High punch , low punch , low kick , high kick. Rustle I swiftly turned around, ready to strike. Who's there? The Syaoran kid stepped out.

-Syaoran's Pov-  
Wow! She's good, for a girl. Huh? Someone tapped me on the shoulder. +Rustle+ Man! She heard me! She asked who's there. I stepped out, reluctantly. Then I said," You're not bad, for a girl." She smirked. "For a girl ? You think you can do better?" She asked questionably. Ya! Way better, I responded. Fine! Then lets go! She challenged me.

-Sakura's Pov-  
He thinks he can do better then me? Well, he has another thing coming! On the count of three! One, Two, Three! (This is hand to hand combat!)I got into my fighting stance. He did the same. I bent down and dashed towards him. He blocked the blow, but I think he was surprised at the force of the blow. Hehe. Then he swiped at my feet. I did a back hand spring. Then I did a front tuck over his head. Then started my special combo. A front tuck foot swipe and high kick. He was totally caught off guard at this. He barley had time to block all of the blows!

He did two back handsprings to get away from me. I did a jump kick. He put his hands out and caught my foot. Then he pushed me backwards. I landed on my feet. Before I even landed. He started charging. I noticed this and twisted in midair. He charged but stopped in front of a tree. I drew my sword. I put it up to his neck.

Sayron's Pov

Wow! She has been trained well! Does she think a sword at my throat will stop me? She must haven't been trained in counter attacks. I saw that her hold was weak, so I hit her hand so she will drop the blade, as if she was expecting this, she quickly put her foot at my neck, smirking. I swiped at her foot, making her fall on her butt. She retrieved her sword, as I drew mine. Then we had each other in a hold. We were about to slit each other in the arm/leg, when we heard footsteps.

Sakura's face turned pale. She took her sword, running. But she was too slow, who ever it was had her in a firm grip. "Sakura!" the voice scolded. "A proper princess does not fight. How many times do I have to say that? I told you a million times! Those things are terrible."

I saw Sakura sigh as she was being dragged away.

Who is that? What will happen? I need at least 5 reviews before I type the next chapter!


	2. Chapter II

I hope you all liked the first chapter! And pls review! If I do mot get 7 reviews, I will not continue! This is s+s a little E+T later! .Change of pov/scene . Flash back .Little noises (.) My interruptions

Sakura's Pov  
Oh no. They found me. I tried to escape, but they caught me. I was being pulled away. "You must get ready for your fiancée." My mom's voice rang out. I pulled away at the word fiancée. "No! I will no marry a prince who thinks he owns me! I will marry whom I want. All of those scums can't even beat me in a sword match. My slave, Syaoran, can beat all of those sorry snobby princes. And anyways, Syaoran is much better then them. If this prince cannot beat me in a proper duel, I will not marry him! Got it? I am not some toy!" With that, I stormed away. " Come, Syaoran, we must prepare." As I walked by my eyes bore in to my mom's back.

Syaoran's Pov  
She must have family problems! I wonder why she needs me. I feel sorry for her. Being a prince or princess must be tough.

Sakura's Pov  
Marrying me off like some toy! What the nerve. Maybe I'll make this one cry! I hope Tomoyo is ok. I told Syaoran to clean and sharpen my sword by tonight. You and Tomoyo will be serving me tonight. You bring me the food, got it? I said in an irritated voice. I left him, nodding. Now to check on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's Pov  
I turn around hearing someone enter the room. It's only the princess. She looks terrible. What's wrong, I ask. I only get a sob. Princess? She tells me about how her parents treat her. I say, your mom told me to make you a formal dress for tonight. It is almost finished. Do you want to try it on? The princess nods as she gets up, wiping her tears away. She comes out. She says that I should make it bigger cause she will be wearing something underneath. I nodded in response.

Sakura's Pov  
I love the dress. Tomoyo is so good! Maybe I'll let her start her own store in the palace! Hum. I wonder if I will need my duffin for back up. I'll bring it any ways. Now I better tell Syaoran. As I walked down the stairs, I hear my mom's voice. "No! Don't mention the wedding or the marriage. She's not ready. If you say anything, she's going to fight him!

Then my father's booming voice, "We must! Announce it today!"

"But!" my mom's voice tried to reason.

"No buts! Eriol, please get me a drink" My father's voice cut off.

I walked on, as Eriol, my dad's slave, came out. I smiled at him. He nodded his head in return.

Syaoran's Pov  
Why did her mom get so mad at her for fighting? My mom would be happy if my sisters got off the couch and did something. Questions buzzed around my head. Creek I turned around in my fighting stance. I dropped my stance when I saw it was only the princess. Should I ask her? I don't want to be nosy.

Sakura's Pov  
"Princess Sakura?" I heard Syaoran ask. "Huh?" "Well, why do you sword fight? I mean, most girls I know would ether be afraid of them or be afraid to break a nail, and why doesn't your mom let you? My mom would love it if my sisters got out from in front of the mirror and did something.

"Well.

Flash Back (she's telling Syaoran)  
A couple of years ago, my brother and I were learning how to sword fight. My mom was deadly afraid of swords, so she tried to keep me away. Hen my brother, Prince Toya, was entered in a contest. He made it to the last round, when the guy he was fighting, killed him. He. died

End Flash Back

So now my mom is more then deadly afraid of swords. She almost won't let me see one, never will let me go near one. So I have to sneak out. I love sword fighting. It proves that girls can do what boys do. And it keeps me connected to my brother. I tried to hold back tears, but was very successful.

Syaoran's Pov  
Huh? I made her cry? Oh, I feel so bad. Mental kick Why did I just say that? Why and I feeling so, emotional now? I never really cared about any one out side of my family, until now. Oh! I should help her. I extended my hand out. She took it, smiling.

Sakura's Pov  
I must tell him the other thing. When I noticed his out stretched hand, I took it smiling. Na, I'll tell him when the time comes.

"Um. I need my duffin sharpened. Ok?" I said, not looking into his eyes. He looked at me with a blank expression. So I explained to him about the duffin.

" Every lady in the kingdom of Cherryblossom's has a duffin. The duffin looks just like an ordinary fan. But the screw part, is actually a button. When you press it, daggers pop out. You can keep them in and use it as a slicing weapon, or you can take them out and throw it at people. We don't want to walk around carrying swords, so we carry duffins. So, when I say fix up the duffin, this is what I mean. We also play games. But, I wont get into that. Oh! I better get going! You are to report to my room in 30 minutes. You will bring me my sword and duffin at that time! Thank you!"

Sakura's room (still Sakura's pov)  
As I was brushing my hair, I hear a knock on my door. I went to answer it. There were my two slaves, dressed in very fine clothes.

I asked startled," Where did you get the clothes?

Tomoyo replied,' the queen gave me cloth and told me to make something nice to wear! The queen is so nice!"

I told them what to do. Syaoran serves the prince, and Tomoyo serves me. Then we walked out, into the dining room. I smiled at my mom. I wonder who the looser is this time! I thought with a smirk on my face. As I sat down next to Mother, I saw a Prince head over.

He sat down next to me and asked," Is this whom I to be married to? She looks, delicious." Perv! I decided to keep quiet, until the dance, if I would last that long. The meal started. I felt something on my thigh. I looked down. It was hid hand. It will be sushi if it doesn't move. I smiled, as the hand went higher and higher.

Then in a low whisper I asked," Would you mind moving your hand, before I move it from your wrist?" My two slaves overheard and looked down with shocked glances. Syaoran looked like he wanted to beet the kid up. Then the soup came. Syaoran saw that he still didn't move his hand. So, Syaoran "tripped" and the soup landed on his lap. Syaoran mumbled quick thanks, as he picked up the pieces.

"SORRY?" the prince roared. The prince got up and kicked Syaoran in the side.

"That's it! I've had enough! You do not kick one of my slaves, and you do not own me! I want to fight you! Right here, right now! Do not use one of your knights! Ok?" I screamed.

"Huh? Girls can't fight! They can't even hold a sword properly." He said. I grabbed his shirt collar.

"You want a bet?" I spat.

"Fine! Let's go!" He said. I dropped him and bent down to check on Syaoran. The prince walked away.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?" I asked. He just nodded and handed my sword and duffin.

"Win one for me, kay?" He said. I nodded and headed out side. I shed my dress (remember, she had practice clothes underneath).

Oh! Who's going to win? I hope you like it! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter III

Thank you! 'o' Now I must continue!

.change of Pov/change of scene

. mental stuff

(.) my little notes!

Chapter Three

Sakura's Pov  
I stood ready to fight, as he just stood there, looking like an idiot. Well, he doesn't have to try, he is one. I asked his name.

He replied, " Why do you want to know?"

'Well, I like to know the names of my victims." I said with a smirk. (Wow! Sakura's smirking a lot in this story!)

"Lieli" He replied. Then he drew hi sword. He stumbled under the weight, probably never lifted a sword in his life. Can't even hold it right. How sad.

"Ready?" I questioned. He nodded with response. "Go!"

With that, he lounged forward, clumsily. He was aiming for me, but he hit a vase 5 feet away from me. I put my sword up to his throat.

"Game over" I hissed. With that, I turned around. He wouldn't be defeated. So, he lounged at me. I turned around, with my duffin opened. His sword went through the paper part. He smirked, thinking he ruined my plan.

Ya, right? I shut the fan, twirling him over my head. He now clutched his side, using his sword for support. I looked into his eyes. I saw fear and humiliation. I walked away, sword over shoulder and duffin in hand. Lieli's eyes bored into my back, like many others. I walked past my terrified mom. She stared at me with wide terrified eyes. Tomoyo was standing there, shocked. When I got inside, I quickly dropped my serious face, and went to my parent's study.

There, I found the marriage documents. I summoned my arrow and pinned the document against the wall. With a pleased look on my face, I headed towards the hospital wing. I saw him lying down on one of the cots. I asked the nurse how he was. She told me that he has tow broken ribs. I nodded and told them to go away. Quietly, I walked over to Syaoran. I heard a faint whisper.

"Sakura?" I shushed him. Then I pulled down the drapes. I touched the two broken ribs. I chanted a quick healing spell that my magic teacher taught me. His name was Clow Reed. He died right before I picked my two slaves. Then I told Syaoran to sleep.

Syaoran's Pov  
I heard the door open. Tow nurses came in. They started treating my wounds, when the door opened again. I heard to shocked sighs and the two nurses bowed. They left. I managed to say something

"Sakura?"

Sakura shut the curtains. What's going on. She put tow fingers on my broken ribs. She chanted a quick spell. I recognized it as Clow's magic. Where did she learn that? She put her fingers to my lips and told me to rest.

Tomoyo's Pov (sorry! This pov is very funny! Short but funny!)  
Wow! She can fight! Kaiwaii! Think of all the cool clothes I can make her! Oh. Maybe a fighting gown! I thought, as I squealed in delight.

Sakura's Pov  
Whew. That's done! Now I need to deal with the parents.

"SAKURA!" Wow! Right on time!

I turned around and innocently said, "Yes?" I saw my dad flaming in rage. He stormed up to me. My mom kept shaking her head.

"Why did you do that!" My dad questioned, in his booming voice.

" I will marry for love and nothing else! You can't make me! I'm 15! Geez. and you treat me like a baby! " I said angrily.

My mom looked undecided for a moment. "Well, Fujitaka. We did. So maybe."

"WHAT? You're taking her side?" With that, he stormed off. My mother followed him patiently.

I headed toward my room. When I reached my room, I had Tomoyo prepare a hot tub of water for me. I slid into the warm water carefully, making sure I didn't burn my self. I got out of the tub and put on my silk robes. Then I put the stupidest curlers in my hair, so I don't get 'split ends'. Like I care? I collapsed into my bed after I put the curlers in. There was a soft knock at my door. When I opened it, there stood Tomoyo. She asked me where she will sleep. I showed her the warm welcoming room, which was once an old rusty chamber. I even filled it with sewing supplies, a dummy, and all of the sewing essentials you would need. Tomoyo was very surprised. She bowed and bounced in happily to her room.

Next Morning  
As I walked down to the hospital wing, I felt a strange aura. It seemed to be coming from the palace grounds. I followed the strange blue aura. It led me into the gardens. I saw what I least expected to see, Eriol! My dad's slave. I ducked behind a bush without a sound, but Eriol, sensed my aura.

He called me out of my hiding place. I stepped out, reluctantly. He was wielding something with his magic. When I moved to get a better look, he stuffed it in his pocket. I was getting annoyed at his playfulness. I asked him if he has magical powers. He spoke in a rhyme.

He said, "You know the answer to your own question, so why ask it?"

"How long?" Was my next question.

"All of my life" Was his only answer.

Then I remembered why I came. To practice. I magically summoned my sword. I was practicing my spin moves when. Eriol put his magic to good use. He made a fake dummy. He moved it with his power, blocking and attacking my every move. Then I heard my mom stir. I had a mental flash of her waking up. I handed Eriol my sword and told him to bring it to the sword room. He nodded and left.

I headed up to my room. I stopped at Tomoyo's door. She opened her door with pins in her mouth. I reminded her about my bath. He nodded and pointed to my bathroom, which I had yet to enter. When I entered, I saw the extravagant bath that I had been waiting for. It was elegant. I took my bath slowly, savoring the sweet perfume. I got out and dressed in one of my more comfortable attires. I was to speak to the Prince's parents. They probably want to kill me, or something.

Been there, done that. I entered the chamber with great caution. When I entered, they sat at a table. I shut the door behind me and curtsied. They started talking. They asked me the usual, 'Why did you hurt our son. ect.' Then I answered that he hurt Syaoran. They laughed at this. I held back the other reason. The real reason.

Then they said why would I stand up for a slave. I answered that slaves are people too. They laughed at this yet again. I was edging toward the door. Inching it open. If they laughed one more time, I am going to kick them out of Cherry Blossoms. Then the conversation presumed.

I shut them out and walked out. I can't stand any more of it. I said, " Leave this kingdom NOW!" I slammed the door behind me. I saw Syaoran staring at the door in awe. He mumbled a quick thanks and hurried away.

Authors Notes I'm very sorry for the long update. My computer wouldn't let me go on line. So, I am going to try and work harder. And it's almost summer vacation! So then I'll have more time! Pls Read and review. If I get more reviews, I'm going 2 go faster.


	4. Chapter IV

.change of Pov/change of scene . mental stuff, (.) my little notes!

Ooooooooooooo! I've made it this far! Thanx 2 all of u! THANX!

Chapter 4 Princess and the Slave

Sakura's Pov  
Thanks? What did I do? I ran after him. I asked him. He looks down at me with his emotionless eyes, when did he get so tall?

He said, No one would ever dream that a princess would stand up to a King and Queen. Let alone for a slave! I like your guts. I thought you would be just another stuck up princess.

"Well I'm not! I rather sword fight than primp around in front of a mirror." I replied.

"Good. Now I have my new dueling partner! By the way, do you have magic?" He suddenly stated.

The caught me off guard. "Yes" I answered. Then I asked him if he had magic. He nodded his head in answer.

Syaoran's Pov  
As I walked by the guest chamber, I heard a slight commotion. First I heard Sakura's voice, than she came storming out. She was cursing under her breathe with fury written all over her face. She slammed the door shut. She looked up. Her beautiful face was covered with anger. When she saw me, she managed a weak smile. I mumbled a quick thanks at I walked away. I said," No one would ever dream that a princess would stand up to a King and Queen. Let alone for a slave! I like your guts. I thought you would be just another stuck up princess."

"Well I'm not! I rather sword fight than primp around in front of a mirror." She replied.

"Good. Now I have my new dueling partner! By the way, do you have magic?" I suddenly stated.

That caught her off guard. "Yes" she answered. Then she asked me if I had magic. I nodded my head in answer.

I then challenged her to a magic duel. She nodded her head as an acceptance to my challenge. She told me that she was going to get Eriol, another magic user. We met him at the gardens. The gardens. My favorite place. I love the cherry blossoms. It's spring, the time of year when cherry blossoms are in full bloom.

Eriol is a mysterious looking kid. He looks older than his age. Creepy. He nodded to Sakura, than nodded to me. Sakura and I got in to ready position. He said go. Sakura stood calmly, still as a statue, eyes closed in great concentration. I lunged, fat. But not fat enough. She opened her eyes and dodged. She suddenly made a pink staff appear out of nowhere. (This is the star want, NOT the Clow wand. It's the one what she used in the second series.) I pulled out my magic sword.

Sakura's Pov  
Wow! He's not bad. But rushing me isn't going to get him an easy win. I used the fly card and I hovered slightly above them. I was chanting my spell to release the arrow card, when I saw royal carriages pull through the front gates. At that sight, I quickly descended to the ground. I think I must have paled, Eroil and Syaoran were looking like I've died. I wish that my parents would give up! When I heard the rumbling of the carriages getting closer, I quickly dashed into my room. Behind me, I heard Eroil mumble to Syaoran, "Must be another prince"

Syaoran caught up to me and asked," New country?" I could only nod. I was on the verge of tears. Why do my parents bother. Can't I choose on my own. My mom, unsurprisingly, was sending servants to look for me. I quickly used my magic and changed Syaoran and my clothing into something more appropriate. We descended down the steps side by side. When we got down, my mother and Toyuto, my latest victim, greeted us. Toyuto also brought his sister, Melsa. They are both from Peachrabbit. Toyuto threw his bags down abruptly. He stated that Syaoran should carry his bags. Syaoran bored his eyes into me.

"No. He only answers to me." I stated curtly.

" Well then make him answer to me! Where is the princess I'm supposed to meet?" He blurt out obnoxiously.

" Well.." Started my mother. ". She's right in front of you."

"You mean this little girl? Seriously. You have got to be kidding. This little girl?" He looked lie a little stuck up snob at that moment.

" YES! This little girl!" I stated abruptly.

Melsa started staring at Syaoran. She looked like.. She was... in love. Oh great! Syaoran backed up and fled. I put a protective barrier around the gardens.

"So, little girl! Where's my room? Would you kindly show me to my room?" He asked with a new look on his face, deception.

"Up the stairs, and the 5th door on your right!" With that, I dashed off. Leaving the Prince, stunned, a pure Kodak memory! I went to the gardens. I met Syaoran there. He thanked me and gave me one of his rare smiles. He was going to his classes. I remember my first day of classes. I don't! But I still do! I bid him good luck as he headed off to the schoolrooms. I magically made a blank boo appear. I flipped the pages magically, and found what I was looking for.

Peach Rabbit: Every one from this kingdom gets what they want, even if they die for it. I wonder if Toyuto wants me. Biting my lips with worry, I set off to meet Syaoran and Tomoyo in the school tower.

When we got back to the gardens, Toyuto was waiting for me. The three of us walked past him, not noticing him. He tried to follow, but I quickly put up a force field that dose no allow him to come 10 feet near me. He got blasted away. I made sure no one was looking and told them to go through the Cherry blossom trees. When they entered, they saw a basket. I was thinking about a picnic. As we were eating, I hear a faint noise. I quickly teleported us out, telling Tomoyo and Syaoran to get out.

I sat down near the fountain, picking up a cherry blossom, and sniffing it. My mom comes over. She told me that she is not going to mention the wedding arrangements until later. I was greatly relieved at this. With a smile, my mom left. I was heading into the castle when, a stupid little idiot grabbed me from behind, leaning down to kiss me. All the got was fist. I walked away leaving him there to wipe off his bloody nose.

I found Tomoyo and Syaoran in Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo was measuring Syaoran. They smiled as I entered. When I was about to tell them about what happened, I hear a knock at the door. A maid entered, bowing.

"I don't want any of that, bowing! We are equals. You know better!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"The queen would like to remind you that tonight's ball will be only in traditional Chinese robes." I nodded in understanding and the maid left. Then I was in panic. I have NO traditional robes!

Tomoyo smiled and took out the outfits that she was making earlier. I looked at Syaoran; all he did was smile and then waltzed out of the room. After Tomoyo got changed, we headed down stairs. When we go to the ballroom, there was a group of girls blocking our entry. I cleared my throat loudly.

At the center was Syaoran. He was being hugged my Melsa. Syaoran was desperately trying to pry her off. When he managed, she clung back on. He was struggling towards us. He was wearing. WAIT! He was wearing traditional robes! The band struck up a tune and couples started dancing. Toyuto was heading towards me. I grabbed Syaoran and started dancing with him. Melsa was staring at us, glaring to be exact.

He played along perfectly. We started talking. He told me that his family was from China, so he had the robes. When the song ended, I went over to the refreshment table. Tomoyo greeted me. Toyuto was heading towards me once again. I hastily quickened my pace. Toyuto reached me when I got to Tomoyo. He asked for a dance.

I said "Can't you see that I'm talking to lady Tomoyo?"

"A slave?" He sneered.

" LADY Tomoyo! She does not have the title as a slave, or fool, she is LADY Tomoyo. Now be off with you!" With that, he gave me a hard stare and left. I asked Tomoyo if she wanted to dance with any one. She told me about the navy blue haired boy with glasses.

That's all I'm wirting for now!

I need more reviews first. Remember to R&R


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5 Thanx for all of your reviews. but I want more!!!!!!!!! Lol..... Um...u probably know most of the little things. so here's the story!!!!!  
  
~Boys Pov~  
  
"So. have you had your eye on a girl?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well. The raven haired beauty over there." Eroil responded. Syaoran smirked. Syaoran told Eroil to go ask her to dance.  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
I gasped at this. She liked. EROIL!? I started looking for him in the crowd. When I found him, he was looking at Tomoyo. I motioned him to come over. When he got here, I faded away.  
  
I eventually met up with Syaoran. After a while of talking, Tomoyo and Eroil went off to dance. Syaroan and I beamed at the new couple. We started talking. I found out that when Syaoran was talking to the princes, they said that he was lucky to be dancing with me! Can you believe that??? I can't!!! (The naive Sakura comes out!!! Lol) so on and on we went until I had to go off and do my duties. which meant talking to the princesses. I heaved a heavy sigh and headed off, waving to Syaoran.  
  
I found out that the girls were talking about Syaoran. What a surprise.I was easily bored by this story. I sighed. What a night. I am so tired. When is this going to end???  
  
~Clean Up Crew~(Sakura and parents)  
  
"Oh my god!!! We have to clean up ALL of this???" I said. To make things simpler, I quickly used my magic and poof! Every piece of trash disappeared. Every one sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks Sweetheart" Said my mom. She and my dad headed off to their chambers.  
  
I started walking towards Tomoyo and Syaoran. I heard them talking about me so I slowed down and listened.  
  
"Sakura is like a sister to me. I would risk my life for her! Why? How do you feel about her?" That was Tomoyo.  
  
"I like her. She is very nice." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh come on!!! You know you love her!!!" WHAT? Was that Tomoyo?  
  
I walked over to them before they could get any farter. They escorted me up to my room.  
  
They left and I got changed. As I was getting into bed, I heard a knock on Syaoran's door. Wondering whom it could be, I opened the door that joined our rooms. I saw Melsa and gasped. Syaoran said something and she entered his room.  
  
"What do you want?" I could her Syaoran say.  
  
"I was thinking we could have a little fun!" Melsa said joyfully edging closer to Syaoran. She was leaning in to kiss him when, he got up and pointed at the door.  
  
"OUT!" I heard Syaoran say in a tone that I have never heard from him. Melsa strutted out with her head high but with pouting lips.  
  
"Why me? Can't you wait until my birthday?!?! Oh. but wait! My birthday is the 13th!!!" He mumbled something to him self and started walking away. Suddenly I felt tired and hit my head on the door handle trying to get up. All I remember is seeing Syaoran before blacking out.  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
Huh? Sakura!!! What? Sakura hit the stone floor and blacked out. I picked her up and brought her to her room. As I set her down I heard a knock. I opened it.  
  
"What do you want?" I growled to Toyuto.  
  
"Isn't this Sakura's room?" He asked stupidly.  
  
I heaved a sigh." Of course it is!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"On the bed."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing. Now go away!" I slammed the door in his face.  
  
I walked back to Sakura's side. I heard a slight moan from her. I clasped her hand tightly. And I fell asleep.  
  
But unknown to them, two shadows were watching them.  
"He has done well."  
  
"It is a matter of time! We must be patient and prepare!"  
  
And a gust of wind blew and the two shadows disappeared in the dark of the knight.  
  
~*~OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What could this mean??? Review and find out!!! 


	6. Chapter VI

Welcome to chapter 6 of... THE PRINCESS AND THE SLAVE! I can't believe that I've gotten this far. Thanks to all of you! Thanks for your support...  
  
The Princess and the Slave Chapter 6  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
As I awoke, I felt something on my hand. I lifted my heavy eyelids, and saw Syaoran asleep. Was he here the whole night? He looks so cute when he sleeps. As I was about to sleep, I heard words stream through my head, "Good luck... Little Wolf". Little wolf? Oh! That must be Syaoran! As I was about to sleep, I saw Syaoran move.  
  
"Good morning Little Wolf!" I chirped happily.  
  
He moved a little. He opened his eyelids, he saw what he was doing, and quickly removed his hand, blushing a light crimson.  
  
"Oh! Toyuto wanted to see you." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I don't care what he wants. He's stupid." I replied curtly.  
  
"O, ok. He sounded very urgent. If he asks what I was doing in your room..."  
  
I cut him off," I'll make up an excuse." I smiled sweetly.  
  
Down Stairs  
  
As I got down stairs, Toyuto was waiting for me. When I my foot touched the floor, Toyuto came up to me.  
  
"Why was that FILTHY slave in your room?" He spat in my face.  
  
"I don't see a filthy slave." Said Sakura innocently.  
  
"Well I see one behind you"  
  
Syaoran had come from nowhere and was coming down the stairs. He was oblivious to what was happening.  
  
"I don't see a filthy slave"  
  
"Well I do. What was he doing in your room?"  
  
"I let him in, I told him to help me"  
  
"Well, next time you need help, call me, not HIM!" With that, Toyuto stormed away.  
  
Sakura stood there, smirking. (Is it HEALTHY for Sakura to smirk so much?) She heads off to the private dining room, only used by her. She has her breakfast and hurries off.  
  
She calls for Syaoran. He comes. Sakura says something to him and he dashes off, coming back with her training gear and an extra practice sword for himself.  
  
They start sparing. Sakura manages to disarm Syaoran, but Syaoran kicks her and her sword goes flying into a near by tree, Sakura runs to it, but doesn't manage to pry the sword out. Syaoran runs over and pins her to the tree. Emerald meets amber. They stare at each other and Syaoran finds himself drawn to her. He leans closer and Sakura moves forward. They are about an inch away from each other when...  
  
"SAKURA! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!" Rings out from inside the castle. The two jump in surprise. There is a light blush on their cheeks. (AW that's so cute! ) There is a moment of silence before Sakura can stutter something. "I-I th-I-I-ink w-e-e-e s-h-h-hould go."  
  
Syaoran nods thinking that his voice would betray him. We head back to my room. I asked Syaoran if he would like to continue training. He nods.  
  
I snap my fingers and my room becomes a dojo. The floor is now straw, the door and windows made of paper. Now we are ready to practice hand-to-hand combat.  
  
I start off in a traditional stance. Syaoran does too. We stare each other down. When my eye meets his, I'm frozen. He comes charging towards me, but all I can focus on are his eyes, his amber eyes...  
  
I am finally able to snap out of it and I duck and trip him. He stumbles and regains his composure. I quickly doge an incoming kick that was aimed for my head and kick him in the stomach.  
  
He quickly recovers and tries to punch me, I duck all of them perfectly and he scowls and kicks me. I hit the wall.  
  
I go down on my knees and I use my ki. My ki energy pushes him back. He's startled by this. I don't give up that easily. I will resort to anything. He stumbles and releases his ki, his ki is really strong. I push more.  
  
I am now within kicking range of him. I kick him. He didn't notice, so he falls. I pin him to the ground.  
  
"I give up" Did he just say that he gave up? Is this Syaoran? I help pull him up, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulls me down. I land on top of him. Why are we always in such weird positions? He gets up and offers me a hand up. I take it and pull my self up, then I push him down. I laugh and smile innocently. I start walking away, when a hand snaked around my ankle, pulling me down face first. He gets up and chuckles.  
  
He help me up and this time, we didn't pull each other down. I find my self gazing into his eyes again, those eyes of his...  
  
I lean a bit closer to him... He leans closer to me, are lips are about to touch... His lips look so soft...  
  
My door bursts open and Syaoran and I jump apart. Toyuto comes barging in. "What is going on here?" He roars.  
  
Syaoran gives him a death glare. "Nothing" He growls.  
  
"It better be nothing, or some one might be hurt." He rushes over to me "Are you hurt darling?" He embraces me.  
  
"Get off of me, you pig" I shove him away and push him out the door. I magically seal the door for good measure. I turn around and I don't see Syaoran. I look around but I don't see him. Then suddenly I feel something tickling my feel. I start giggling and laughing.  
  
"Ticklish are we?" Syaoran appears at my feet. I start laughing my ass off. Syaoran starts tickling my ribs too. I can't stop. I hear a soft thumping on the door. The thumping get louder, and Syaoran stops tickling me. The door breaks down and when the dust cleared, you could see Toyuto.  
  
"Touch her again and you die!" He yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran inches towards me and pokes me. "Touch" he says.  
  
"Don't be such a smart ass you fool!" Toyuto throws a dagger.  
  
"Syaoran, watch out!" I scream, I wasn't really scared, Syaoran can duck. But he didn't duck. He caught the blade between his finger. He throws the blade back and it catches the lace of Toyuto's shirt.  
  
Syaroan walks up to him and gives him a cold hard stare, "Don't threaten someone you can't deal with." The takes the blade and walks out.  
  
"Syaoran, wait for me!" I yell after him.  
  
I take one glance at the humiliated Toyuto and glare at him. "Lets go to the kitchens, Syaoran." We walk off toward the kitchens.  
  
"Fuitte, can we have some apples please?" I Take some apples and she talks to me. "Who's your new friend? A new slave?" I nod. "What's his name?" Syaoran, who was looking around looked at Fuitte.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
Cliffy! I'm pretty sure you can guess why he screamed! I'm sooo sorry for the long update! I've been overloaded with school and stuff. Please R&R  
  
LWB 


	7. Chapter VII

Princess and the Slave

Thanks for all of your reviews! I really love getting reviews!

Here is...

Chapter 7

Sakura's POV

"AHHHHH!" Syaoran Screamed.

Sakura stares blankly at him. Fuitte, who was silent until now flung herself at him.

"Little brother!" Syaoran gives a slight blush as her gets bear hugged by his sister.

"S-s-i—ster. Why are you here?" Syaoran stutters.

"Mom sent me away too." Fuitte looks up at me, "May I spend the day with my brother, dear princess?" I nod, hoping that they can tell each other their stories and adventures. They walk off into the gardens. I Go upstairs to take a nice warm bath.

Syaoran's POV

I led my sister to the back of the gardens, past the cherry blossom tree, and into the meadows. She was awestruck at the sight of it.

"Sister, how did you get here?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Well... First, mom had to sell me, so she gave me to a friend. Then that friend deceived mother and sold me to an auctioning block that auctions girls for old pervy men.

So at the auction, they started bidding on me. It started at 10, and then to 20, then to 30, then a guy says 100. Everyone turns and stares at him; he had gray silver hair, and was kind of young. I think he was about 3 years older than me. I was sold to him.

He grabbed some food while we were walking to his house. He handed me some, and I munched on it. When we got to his house, my mouth fell off its hinges. His house was gigantic!

He had lots of money, he had lots of people working for him, and he had lots of food! When he led me to my room, he opened it. My mouth hit the floor. He explained that he had 2 jobs. One was to save innocent girls from the auctions, and the other was that he's the head of a clothes store. He left me to look around my room, and I would be briefed by him later.

The room had a king size bed, a mini kitchen, a walk in closet, and a spa! It was awesome. When he came back later, he said that his name was Yukito, and I could just call him Yuki. He explained to me my duties. I had to feed him when ever he wanted, and make sure all of the other workers did their job smoothly. I was thrilled with my job. I think that he was really nice.

But then... His business went out of business. It was sad. He had to sell me. I even offered to work for free. He said that it wouldn't work. He even had to sell his house. He told me to find Sakura. He told me that she's treat me properly. He was Sakura's first crush, and her brother, Touya's lover. That is my story."

I wonder how mom and them are."

"Hum... I think that they are looking out after us." Says Syaoran.

"I think that they are too."

Sakura's POV

I wonder how Syaoran's getting along with his sister? As I round the corner, I heard a bell, and someone grabs me and starts dragging me away.

To be continued.... Cliffly! Noone will know what happens... If you think you know, post what you think in the review that you will post! Thanks for reading.

LWB


	8. Chapter VIII

The Princess and the Slave

Thanks for your reviews!

Cutiepiethesecond-thanks for reviewing

Hehangel kisses-thanks for the review

Nelson-thank you for reviewing

Paige-I don't know if I'm going to add more on Touya… I hope you like the new chapter.

EVIL-lil'bunny-nope, you're wrong! but that gives me an idea…

Anonymous-lol I hope you're reading this new chapter

Cooloc-here is more!

Cherry Blossoms-I updated, pls don't scream!

NOTE: I think my writing style has changed a lot.

Chapter 8

Sakura turned and saw her guard. He looked tired and alert at the same time. "who…" Sakura started but never got to finish; she was wisked away by the guard. When they reached the safe house in the back, her father explained everything. They were under attack by princes. Her guards surrounded her, waiting for orders.

"Lets got toe the safe house in the back." Suggested Sakura. When they got there, she was roughly tossed in by one of her guards.

"Anyone in here?" Asked Sakura.

"Yea," Replied a mumbled groan.

"Syaoran?" Whispered Sakura.

"Yea. What's going on?"

"Well, I think we're being attacked. But I don't know by who yet."

"Well…" Started Syaoran, but he was cut off when there was a loud thud against the door.

"What was…" Before she could finish, Syaoran pushed her out of the way. When he did, there was a loud explosion. Before she could respond, there was a sinister cackle. When the some cleared, they could see two distinct people. It was Yamazaki and Lieli.

"What do you want from us?" Sakura asked in a pleading voice.

"Well, little blossom, at first we wanted you, now we want your head." Lieli replied. Yamazaki was cutting down all the guards that attacked them.

"Stop! Stop attacking them, if it's me you want, come and get me." Yelled Sakura. The two boys looked at each other and smirked. "It would be our pleasure." They said as they jumped towards her. Sakura was poised to attack, when someone pushed her out of the way. When she looked up, she saw Toyuto. When their strike hit, Toyuto only gritted his teeth and blocked with his sword. "What were you thinking, getting them to attack you like that?" He questioned. "Weakling." He said, referring to Sakura.

"Why are you protecting that spoiled brat? She's done nothing but try to chase you away? Join the club. We just want her dead. She's turned many of us down. What makes you different? Eh?" Asked Yamazaki with no passion.

"I don't care. Are you two even considered gentlemen? Us males are supposed to care for females and protect them. Not cut them down. I don't care if she doesn't return my feelings. As long as she knows them." Replied Toyuto.

"Hmp. Fool." Was Yamazaki's only reply as he sliced Toyuto. Toyuto staggered before he fell. Sakura was now getting mad.

"Come and get me already." She yelled. Yamazaki turned to her and grinned.

"It would be my pleasure, princess." Replied Lieli. He jumped and landed in front of the princess. Sakura timed this so she pulled out a kunai, deflecting his strike. She twirled the kunai around her finger and tossed it with skill towards Yamazaki. Yamazaki managed to move so it didn't strike him in the heart, it's intended location, but was now embedded in his arm. Wincing as he pulled it out. Sakura drew a sword when she saw that they were both prepared for battle.

The two guys charged her at the same time, anticipating this, she blocked one with the sword, and the other with another kunai she pulled out. She changed her grip on the kunai and Lieli stumbled, due to his force. Sakura then focused with the katana and pushed Yamazaki back. Although she wasn't looking behind her, she heard the whizzing of a shrunken behind her. She turned, just in time to see it whiz by her and scrape Lieli's face.

"Hey idiot, watch where you're throwing that thing!" Exclaimed Lieli. Sakura took this distraction to attack Yamazaki. When he realized she was coming, it was too late. He tried to dodge, but she was too fast and caught his side. Sakura turned around, her eyes widened when she noticed Lieli charging her. She tried to jump away, but Yamazaki was holding her foot down. She closed her eyes and tried to block, anticipating some force behind the blow.

But the blow never came. Instead, she opened her eyes to find Syaoran. He caught the sword between his bare hands. He staggered a bit but was fine. He pushed Lieli back. When Yamazaki saw this, he released the princess's foot and struggled away. Syaoran caught up with him and held him at sword point. "Who put you up to this?" He growled. Yamazaki only smirked. Syaorans' eyes widened when he saw Lieli charging up behind him.

Sakura saw what was happening and ran to cover Syaoran's back , kunai in hand. She deflected the weapon and Lieli jumped back. He scowled and noticed more royale guards coming. He tried to run but Sakura swept his feet out from under him and held him a kunai point.

"Never mess with me again. Who sent you?" She hissed.

"I-I I don't know. A l-letter came and… It said th-that if we wanted more power, we should kill you. That's all I know. Please don't hurt me!" Sakura scowled and brought the kunai down, and knocked him out. Sakura sighed _An assination attempt. On me… what could be happening?_

"Princess, we have secured the premises and are awaiting further commands."

"Go ask my parents. I'm busy" Snapped Sakura, "Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, come with me. The three followed her without complaint.

Notes: How did you like it? Since this is a really old ficcy, my writing style seems to have changed a lot. For those who review, thank you! I can't wait until I read more reviews!

LWB


	9. Chapter IX

The Princess and the Slave 

(Underlined means signed review.)

ZOEY101 FREAK-Thanks fore reading and reviewing.

xkiwizzx-Thank you for the review.

Jenc11-I hope you like this chapter.

Cutiepiethesecond- White hairs, sorry! I think it said that if they killed Sakura they would gain power, not telling how yet though.

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1-I will continue.

Note: As you have noticed, the Pov changes have been demolished. I really hope you remember to review.

Chapter 9

Sakura looked at the three in front of her. Noticing a few wounds, she quickly healed them. After, she cleared her throat, preparing to speak. But before she could, her parents burst in.

"Sakura, darling, are you ok? Did they hurt you? Oh no! Your hand's swelling." Said her mom.

"The swelling is from my kunai. Don't worry, it's normal and doesn't hurt." Said Sakura.

"What? You mean you fought them? Oh no! Are you sure you didn't get hurt, they looked big and strong! What were you thinking, were you being reckless again? Why did you do that? You…" Sakura's mom started to break down. "You could have… Died…"

Sakura's dad went to her side and tried to comfort her. "Sakura…" Her dad said quietly, "Please don't worry your mom that much. Please try not to fight as much. Please… Do it for your mom." With that, her dad escorted her mom out. "Oh, and Sakura, I'll talk to you later about it. Don't avoid me." Her dad said to her with a serious tone.

"Yes father." Mumbled Sakura with a bow. Sakura straightened up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, tears in her eyes. She looked at Syaoran for a moment before running away.

Syaoran was about to follow her when he felt a presence. Instead of following her, he went the opposite way, following the familiar aura.

Sakura was hiding behind the cherry tree, catching her breath. _How could my parents do this to me? They know how much I love to fight. I won against them. I didn't even get hurt! Why?_ Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt an aura. It was _HER_ aura.

Sakura got up and then she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry leaves.

Arriving on the roof, she looked around. She could have sworn she felt the aura from here. A few minutes later, Syaoran showed up.

"Sakura. You felt it too?" Sakura only nodded in response, not completely trusting her voice. "I wonder, where did she go?" They both looked into the moonlight.

"Syaoran, you like to fight, why do you do it?" Sakura spoke in barley a whisper.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons why I want to fight. I fight for those I protect. I also do it for discipline. It also keeps me in shape maybe I even do it to get stronger. There are many reasons one fights. Is this about what happened earlier? You can always compromise, ask your dad forgiveness and then tell him how you feel. Everything will be all right. Just believe." With that Syaoran glanced at the princess in the moonlight before climbing back down, leaving the princess to her thoughts.

_Just believe. I hope everything will be all right._ Sakura got up, taking one last look at the starry skies. She spotted a shooting star, silently making a wish. _I wish Syaoran and Tomoyo will be with me forever._ With that, the princess disappeared from the rooftop.

Next Morning 

Sakura awoke with a moan. Some one was knocking at her door. She rolled over and told them to come in. Seeing Tomoyo, she sat up in bed and motioned Tomoyo over.

"What is it Tomoyo?" Asked a worried looking Sakura.

"You father would like to see you when you are ready. He wanted me to tell you, to meet him in his study." With that, Tomoyo bowed and walked out.

"Tomoyo, is that all he said?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Tomoyo. By the say, it looks like it's going to be a good day, want to have a picnic later? I'll invite Eriol." Added Sakura with a wink. Tomoyo flushed at this.

"T-that would b-be great!" Stuttered a red Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and Tomoyo exited the room. Sakura started to drag herself out of the bed. When she finally finished getting ready, she headed down to the kitchens and nicked some breakfast from the cooks.

Finishing the food she was given, she headed to her father's study. Taking a breath, she entered. When she walked in, she saw her father behind his mahogany desk and her mother sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Sakura took a seat to the left of her mother.

"Sakura. We are going to discuss your fighting. Your mother and I would like you to stop any dangerous fighting activities. We only want what's best."

"Father, I can see where you are coming from, but please listen. I like to fight, it's fun. I won't compete in any competitions or anything that can kill me. I will only use my training when my life is in danger. I like to fight, please let me practice with some of the guards. They won't hurt me. We'll use practice weapons, or sticks even! As long as I'm learning. Please."

"Sakura, darling. I would love to believe you but, yesterday, I saw you. Your life wasn't in danger, you could have let the guards deal with Yamazaki and Lieli, but you didn't. You jumped into the battle. You didn't have to." Said her mother, close to tears.

"Mother, if I did not fight, they would have come after me anyways. The guards were no where near us when this happened." Protested Sakura. "Please, can't we compromise?"

"Compromise? Sakura, we are your parents!" Said her dad.

"Please, consider it." With that, Sakura left her parents.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura leaned on it a bit before leaving the hall. Her steps were slow and small. When she rounded the corner, she saw Eriol.

Her face brightened, "Eriol! How are you? Are you busy this afternoon? Can you come to a picnic with Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I? We would be glad if you could come!"

"Sure, I'll be there later." With that, Eriol headed towards her fathers study.

Sakurafinishedthe long walktowards the kitchens. She entered the kitchens and started to rummage through the cabinets. Finally finding what she wanted, she pulled the picnic basket out. She circled the kitchen a few times, grabbing things from various drawers and cupboards. An apple here, some bread there, some strawberries.

Before she left, she went back to her father's study. She knocked and hearing a muffled come in, she entered. Her eyes darted from her father to her mother, searching for some sign of the answer to come.

Setting down the picnic basket by the door, she sat down.

"Sakura, we have talked and talked, we think that it would be good if you learned from the guards. But you must promise us that you will never fight anyone but the guards, or if your life is in danger. Don't go and pick fights. You may spar with the guards three times a week, no more no less."

Sakura could barley contain her excitement. Sakura bowed her head in respect once before picking up the basket and skipping out the door. She was outside when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said without looking up. When she finally looked up, she gasped at who it was.

TBC

Dun dun dun…

Who was it? Good or bad? Who knows? If you want to guess, or give me ideas, review. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review. I'll see you next chapter.

LWB


	10. Chapter X

The Princess and the Slave

Thanks for all the reviews, they really help motivate me.

(Underlined means signed review)

Cherrysakura88-I updated, I hope you like.

Pinaygrrl- Lol, thanks for the review.

Aznanimegirl30- Your fav? I feel so loved!

Xkiwizzx- Sorry, not evil twin here.

Chapter 10

"Toyuto?" Questioned Sakura; unsure of why he was here. She looked at him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I saw how Eriol and Syaoran rushed to protect you. If it were one of my slaves, they would not dare rush into battle for me; they would stand there, awaiting my orders. You didn't even have to command them, they wanted to protect you. I now have a new respect for you. I will protect you until I die." Proclaimed Toyuto.

Sakura stood there awestruck. Not knowing how to respond, she stuttered, "u-umm.. T-thank you?" Finally gathering her wits, she continued. "A few of us are having a picnic today, would you like to join us?"

Toyuto hesitated before he responded. "Sure." They headed towards the cherry blossoms tree, where a few people were waiting for Sakura.

"Sakura!" Said a delighted Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Eriol.

"Sakura." Said Syaoran, "Toyuto..." He growled. Sakura shifted uneasily from foot to foot, not knowing how to react if they started going at it.

"Guys, don't start. If you do, you'll see a thousand years of pain." Said Sakura, her face in eerie shadows. The two gulped and sat down, shivering a bit. Sakura's face cheered up and she started distributing the food.

"Eriol, how are things going with my dad? Anything important I should know?" Asked the young princess.

"Princess, I'm not allowed to tell you such information… but since you will be taking over when your father passes away, I guess I could tell you a few things."

Eriol told her the names of some of the kingdoms' biggest enemies, and some of the operations currently in order to make them their allies. Toyuto listened intently, ignoring Syaorans' glare at him.

The picnic ended, much to their dismay. Tomoyo headed off, with Eriol escorting her. She blushed lightly before leaving. When they left, Sakura dashed off, leaving Toyuto and Syaoran.

Syaoran got up to leave, but Toyuto stopped him. "If you make her cry, I'll come after you." He said, as he left. The threat hung in the air before Syaoran could understand what it meant. He grinned, and mumbled, "Don't worry, I won't harm her."

Sakura meet up with the head guardsman, Taku. She asked him if she could train with the other soldiers in the training hall during their afternoon sparring session. He agreed, telling her to meet him in the rear-training hall in a few minutes.

When Sakura entered in her training robes, the guards started at her, unbelieving. Some of the guards witnessed her fighting the day before, so they were a bit skeptical.

"Today, the princess will join us in a sparring session. Since we were going to have a tournament today, I entered her. To see whom you will spar against, look at the scroll that we've hung up on the wall. There will be no rules for the matches, you win when your opponent admits defeat, or they are rendered unconscious. You may use any form of fighting, you may also use weapons. The first round will be Satoru against Mitsuru. Begin when ready."

The matches started and a few men lost, while a few won. When Sakura's turn came, the men stiffened. When her opponent was announced, they gasped. Ono Kondo. He was vice commander of the guard. He was strong. Sakura was already to go, when she noticed her opponent, she gasped.

The boy, no, man that stood before her was no taller than five foot five. He looked like he weighed a hundred pounds. His deep red hair,the color of blood and pale purple eyes stood out as one of his distinctive features. He smiled, before tying his medium lengthened hair back.

"Princess, please go easy on me." He said jokingly.

"Ah, no, it is I that should ask you to go easy on me." She said, bowing slightly.

When the fight finally started, Kondo stood there, staring her down. He had a katana at his side but did not draw it yet. Sakura rushed him, intending to punch, but was only flipped over. She rolled, breaking her fall slightly. She quickly got back into a fighting stance, extracting a kunai from her clothing.

Kondo only smiled as he too extracted a kunai from the folds of his clothing. Sakura started slashing at him with the kunai, building up her speed. _Faster, faster, faster!_ She thought to herself. After a slight pause, Kondo started his attack, he slashed at her, causing her to back flip away. He rushed her, slashing quickly, much faster than her pervious attacks. Barely able to keep up, Sakura back away and pulled out another kunai.

Now armed two to one, Sakura defended with one and tried attacking with another, but Kondo was always out of her reach. She feigned to the right, and stacked him to the left. When she backed off, she noticed a slight tear in his clothing. She smiled, knowing that she caused the mark.

Sakura threw the two kunai at him, and drew her own sword. Kondo caught the kunai with ease. He dropped the two on the ground but still held his own. Sakura lunged with the sword, but Kondo deflected it with his kunai, they passed each other.

Sakura was now panting heavily. The two went at each other again. After a few unsecussful passes, Sakura stood.

"I give up." She said. The rest of the guards gasped. She was one of the only to go head to head against Kondo and last this long. Sakura went on with her explanation, "I only came here to learn more, not to fight and win. I've learned a lot from fighting Kondo-san. I'm grateful." Sakura bowed and went to an empty corner to watch the rest of the fights.

TBC…

Yea, boring chapter. Sorry, but I needed to introduce the Toyuto is now good stuff. But I need some ideas if you have any. I'm now in school  so I might not be able to update as often, and I have other stories too… so yea… Read and Review!

LWB


	11. Chapter XI

The Princess and the Slave

Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Due to the lack of action, I will try to update more often. NOTE: I'm looking for a RELIABLE beta reader, e-mail me if interested.

Keetra- Thanks for the tips! I shall try and get a reliable beta reader too.

.:pink jade:.-thanks, I don't like helpless characters, I like making my main female characters strong and somewhat independent.

VampireJazzy-I shall continue, do not fret.

xkiwizzx-hehe, let's hope he's not a spy. You never know though, I'm coming up with ideas as I go.

Jenc11-thanks, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

_Sakura! No!_

_Sakura was being abducted by Lieli, while Syaoran could only stand there. He was being held back by his mother. His mother had just come to take him back home. They had enough money to support the whole family._

_Sa-ku-ra!_

Syaoran awoke, drenched in sweat.

"Sakura…" He whispered to the darkness. _Why do I keep having these dreams? Mother…_Suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door. (Free nonexistent cookie to the first person that can guess what that line is from.)

"Syaoran?" The person whispered from the other side of the door. "It's Sakura, I heard you muttering in your sleep, are you ok? May I come in?"

Syaoran walked across the room to open the door for the princes. "I'm fine, I just had a dream. And of course you can come in." He stood aside to let her in. When she settled herself in one of the chairs in his room, he too sat. "Sakura, do you remember what happened yesterday? On the roof?"

Sakura thought for a minute before nodding. "I remember. What about it?"

"Why were you there? Who did you sense?"

"I sensed… my former teacher."

"Your former teacher?" Questioned Syaoran, now very intrigued by the conversation.

"Yeah. She used to teach me magic when I was younger. I started learning when I was about three. I never got to finish my training. She left mysteriously after I turned four. She never said good bye. Why do you want to know? What is your connection with her?"

"She is my mother."

"What? You mean my teacher is your mother? Is she still alive? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I remember when I was three, my mother had to leave early in the morning and get back late at night. She rarely talked to me. When I asked her where she went, she never told me. I don't think she told anyone. Woah, my mother taught you magic. When I was little, about five, she would teach me how to grow flowers with magic, how to dispel magic sells cast on people with a mirror and an enchantment. I never knew her knowledge of magic was that broad."

"Syaoran, I never knew she had a son. What was she doing here?"

"I don't know. She could be checking up on my sister and I. But my mother does not take idle walks, we should be careful now."

Sakura nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Sakura's yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Sakura." Said Syaoran, helping her up. Sakura walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her. Syaoran was lost in his thoughts for a while before he finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

A few days later, something unexpected happened.

"I'm leaving today." Said Toyuto at breakfast time. Sakura looked up from her plate, surprised at this statement.

"Why? This is quite sudden."

"Although I'm flattered that you want me to stay, I need to report to my country's elders about what has happened here that past few weeks."

"Oh. All right, but will you ever return for a visit?" The prince nodded at this request.

When they all finished, there was a small assembly at the gate to see Toyuto off. They each said their farewells. Melsa was clinging on to Syaoran, crying, "Syaoran , I don't want to leave you. We will meet again! Please wait for me! I lo-" But before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by her brother.

"Lets not bother them anymore." He whisked her into the carriage. "Sakura, thank you for letting us stay in your castle." And with the wave of his hand, the driver guided the horses out of the gates.

"Now that's a nice guy. Why don't you settle down with him? Hm, Sakura?" Asked her mom, her eyes twinkling with hope. Sakura sighed and responded, " He's just a friend, I think…" Said Sakura.

Sakura returned inside with Tomoyo after watching the carriage disappear. Syaoran on the other hand, stood there until the sun went down, forcing Eriol to come out and fetch him, or the guards would lock him out.

Sakura watched this little exchange from the top of the roof. Her singing was lost in the wind, but you could hear the faint words coming from her lips…

I will wait, until I can see the smile on your face again… 

Notes: Again, nothing interesting. Just the fact that Sakura's teacher was Syaoran's mom… Thought you might want to know. There will be S+S in the next chapter, slightly. Please don't kill me yet. I just need to get my juices running for this story again. I'm sorry! My juices are starting to run, but remember to check out my other stories. I wrote a Naruto one shot. I hope you like that.

Remember to guess about the line above, the tapping. I think it's pretty obvious.

When Sakura said that Toyuto is a friend, she thinks. The she thinks part is added because she's still iffy about him. She's not implying the whole, 'more then friends' deal. Just wanted to clarify that for you.

Last line, it was kind of random, but it was referring to someone she knew a long time ago. I'm not saying any more, but you will find out who he is sooner or later…

LWB


	12. Chapter XII

The Princess and the Slave

Thank you to all of my reviewer's. sparkle00, VampireJazzy, Keetra, cherriblossomxz, Iznonymous, yukyungtang, Lynne102, xkiwizzx.

Luthien-yavetil- Please don't hurt me… cower Lol!

Star sapphire- you want Sakura tougher? I'll try!

I was so happy, I got ten reviews for that chapter, TEN! That's more than any chapter so far! I'm happy, keep them coming.

Chapter 12

"Good morning, Syaoran!" Exclaimed Sakura as she entered the dining hall. It had been about a week since the departure of Toyuto. Over the week, however, Sakura and Syaoran had grown closer. She noticed him around every corner, always alert.

Once she even called him on it.

"_Syaoran, you can come out from the corner." Said Sakura. Syaoran reluctantly stepped out from the shadows. "What are you doing? Why have you been following me for the past week?"_

"_I need to make sure you won't be alone it another attack were to take place."_

"_Do you think I can't defend myself?" Questioned Sakura, a bit offended._

"_You can take care of yourself Sakura… but…"_

"_But what? Did my parents ask you to do this? They did, didn't they?" Syaoran didn't say anything, but instead just nodded his head._

"_I knew it. They don't trust me. Since they asked you to, you can still follow me. But, can you not hide in the shadows? I can feel you there and it gets annoying. Not to mention, it's really creepy. _

"Sure Sakura." He said as he fell into step with her. She smiled at his answer and headed off to train with the guards.

But now, they walked side by side.

After breakfast, Sakura would head to training while Syaoran headed to his classes. This was their new routine. Sakura would train while Syaoran would be studying. But when Sakura used up her three days a week deal, she would prepare a lunch for Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and herself.

But today, she found herself in the library. _ I haven't been in here a while._ She thought to herself. She climbed the tall ladder to the top shelf. She helped herself to a random book that was on the shelf, it was titled, Hawksong.

"Oh!" She exclaimed with glee. "I loved this book when I was younger." She found the nearest chair and made herself comfortable. She was so lost in the book, she never noticed the clock strike eleven, nor did she hear the footsteps that approached.

Syaoran stood at the door, calmly gazing at the brown haired girl in front of him. When she didn't look up, he sat in the chair across from her. Just watching her was, soothing. He sat there just watching her for about ten minutes before she looked up from the book, yawning.

She never noticed him, so when she saw him there so peacefully, she let out a small yelp.

"Syaoran, why are you here? _When _did you get here?"

"Didn't you hear, the noon bell chimed a while ago."

"What? It did?" She exclaimed, jumping from her seat. She was about to run out the door, when she noticed his grin. "No it didn't." She said and sat back down. No sooner had she sat, that the bell chimed. Syaoran could only grin as the princesses' expression changed.

"Oh now, lunch! What should I do?" She asked.

"Lets just eat what the cooks have prepared. It can't kill us. They were hired to feed you, might as well let them do their job." Sakura nodded and they both went down to eat.

After finishing their meal, they found them selves on the side of a grassy hill.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts. But out of the blue, she asked Syaoran, "Have you ever had someone special? Someone you would protect with your life?"

Syaoran, who was laying down looked at the clouds. There was only a moment of silence before he responded. "Yes. And I still do."

"Really? Who?" Sakura eyes were looking into the distance, searching for something lost.

"My mother, my sisters, you…" Syaoran trailed off.

"What was the last one?" Asked Sakura, her eyes still searching for the unknown.

"You."

"Really?" Said Sakura, not even fazed by this information. She didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. "Well, I have people I would protect with my life too. My mother, my father, Tomoyo, Eriol, you and… **him**." Syaoran looked over to her, not sure who **he** was. But when she didn't elaborate, he didn't prod.

Sakura started reminiscing of her past, the days that she spent with him. She never realized that Syaoran took in every word, engraving them into a part of his memory.

"I meet him when I was only four. We meet outside the castle gates. It was on of the rare moments when I got to go outside without guards. I was with your mother. She was going to show me around the market place, show me what normal people miss. Some things that might have someone, or something sealed inside that people sell for a few cents.

Then I saw him.

I was drawn to him like, like a moth to fire. I followed him when he turned the corner, I followed him when he went through the crowds. He never stopped until he reached a lake.

That's when he finally turned around, his face, was so handsome, although he looked my age, he gave off the presence of someone older, someone who has lived for many years. But when our eyes connected, he was just another child.

We played until the sun went down. He smiled and waved before leaving. But I stopped him, 'My name, it's Sakura.' I said. He smiled and nodded. 'What's yours?' I asked, but he was already gone.

That's when sensei showed up. She took me home and never mentioned the incident to my parents. I never…" But Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Syaoran.

Syaoran was doubled over, his head in his hands.

"Syaoran!" Sakura kneeled next to him. "Are you ok? I'll go get a doctor! Syaoran, answer me! Syaoran!" Sakura stood to get a doctor, but was stopped by Syaoran's hand grasping her arm.

"I'm fine," He said through clenched teeth. He was still on his knees, but it looked like his pain had gone down. Sakura bit her lip before sitting down again.

"Fine, I won't get anyone." Instead, she placed his head on her lap.

She started to hum a tune, but the tune soon became words.

"Dreamin' samenai yume

Syaoran opened his eyes at these words, his mind faintly remembering these words.

ochiteku sadame

_I've heard these words before…_ He thought.

Don't stop lovin'

Can't stop lovin' U"

Before he could finish his thoughts, his eye lids grew heavy. They shut, blocking out the darkness.

Sakura smiled when she realized that he finally fell asleep. Using the move card, she moved him to his bed. She looked over him before retiring to her own room.

Syaoran's unconscious thoughts were the same as Sakura's, _Who was he?_

Notes: There was _slight_ S+S. I need to build their relationship more.

The book Hawksong, is an Amelia Atwater-Rhodes book. She is a great author. I do not own the book.

The song lyrics were from Kaleidostar's third opening song. It's titled Tattoo Kiss.

I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review!


	13. Chapter XIII

The Princess and the Slave

Hi. I hope you all liked my last chapter. I've been getting a lot of reviews lately, and it's making me really happy! I've gotten a total of ten reviews for chapter 12.

Fanficiton now has a new feature where i can respond to your reviews without typing it in the story, so you might be getting one from me sooner or later...

But on with the story…

Chapter 13

After being attacked, the country of Cherryblossom's has been really busy. Except for a few minutes of silence to themselves, the royal family has been rushing nonstop. The busiest of the three was Sakura, the heir to the throne.

Her parents want her to be ready just incase they don't survive another attack. Although Sakura protested, she still did what her parents wanted. Even tough she did it; she was never seen without her two trusted servants, Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, Syaoran, come here please. Today, we will have time to our selves. I told my parents to hold all of my meetings so you can catch up with your studies." Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded and exited the room.

Sakura collapsed in a chair and looked in the mirror.

_Who are you? My mysterious little boy, when will I see you again? I wonder what happened to you._

There was a knock on her door.

"Sakura? It's Syaoran." Came Syaoran's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Said Sakura. She stood up to greet her visitor. "Why are you here? You're going to be late for your lessons."

'The tutor is busy today. So, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me." Suggested Syaoran.

"Sure, let me get ready." Said Sakura as she went into her bathroom. She came out a moment later dressed in pants and a light shirt.

"I'm ready now." She said to Syaoran. "Is Tomoyo coming?" Sakura asked.

"No, I think she went to look for Eriol. Shall we go?" Asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded and the two headed out.

They were on the grassy fields enclosed by the walls of the castle when they approached a lake. The lake simmered with the reflection of the sun. There were also a few fish and a mini waterfall.

"It's so pretty!" Exclaimed Sakura as she folded up her pants and dashed into the water. Syaoran watched her from the edge of the lake, only to find himself staring at her.

"Hey look Syaoran! It's a fish!" Said Sakura as she held the slippery, wiggling creature in her hands. Syaoran smiled and pulled up his pant legs.

He looked up from his task when he heard Sakura give a light squeak. He looked up to see Sakura sitting down in the lake, giggling. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at her situation. Before he knew it, Sakura had dragged him down.

The two started splashing each other. When they got tired, Syaoran shed his shirt and laid it out to dry. He then too lied down own the grass. Without asking permission, Sakura laid her head on his stomach. The two stayed in that position for a few hours. They were still there when the sun started to set.

"I wonder where you are today." Sakura whispered, not realizing that she spoke out loud. Syaoran looked down at her.

"Who?"

Sakura looked up at him, "the boy I was talking about yesterday."

"Tell me more about this boy." Inquired Syaoran.

"Well, there was this other time that I meet him…

_I was wandering on my own outside the market this time. I snuck away from the guards that were supposed to be watching me. I think this was a few months after the first incident._

_I saw him again at the outskirts of the market. It seemed like he was waiting for me. When I got to where he was standing, he ran away. He ran until he stopped in the forest. Although I didn't recognize the place, I kept on following him._

_When he finally stopped, I could finally see his face again._

_'What's your name?'_

_'My name…is not important.' I remember feeling so frustrated at him for not telling me his name. When I demanded to know his name again, he only smiled at me and said, 'my name is not important now, we will meet again one day, and then you will know my name. It will be then that…'."_

"That my name will be crucial. But until that time comes, we will not meet again. Farewell, Ying Fa." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him in awe, not sure what to say.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. "How, how do you know this?" But immediately, Syaoran passed out.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!"

**(Else where in some other place)**

A lady was seen in a dimly lit room. A knock is heard at the door and the lady bids the person enter. The person who enters is even younger than the first lady. The two look strikingly similar, as if they were mother and daughter, or maybe they were sisters.

"Mom, he's starting to remember. Will this be a problem? Should I go renew the spell?"

"No. It should be about time that he starts to remember. If he remembers too much, tell me and I will straighten out the matter right away."

"Yes mama." And with that, the younger of the two exited the chamber.

"In time Syaoran, you will remember everything, and you will have a choice to make. In time, we shall see that happens…"

Notes: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. The unidentified people in this chapter are the same people from chapter 5.

Wow, I just skimmed through my earlier chapters…and they suck. . Wow. I'm better than before… right? I hope I am.

I like reviews and criticism. Critique is great. Don't be afraid to point out some errors.

It took me a while to update, sorry! I've had homework and studying. Arg… and school… And my other stories. I hope you've had the time to read some of my other stories. I think I'm going to be able to wrap up one so I can concentrate more on this one. This one might go on for a long time, what do you think? I'm still debating on the length. It's not going to be super long, maybe twenty something. What do you think?

Anyways, enough of my babble, over and out!

LWB


	14. Chapter XIV

The Princess and the Slave

Woot! Hehe, I hope you like this chapter. I got nine reviews for last chapter, I was hoping it'd reach ten before I update, but I guess not.

Chapter 14

Syaoran phased in and out for a day. He could only remember parts of what happened. But from what he could remember, Sakura was by his side the whole time.

When he finally woke up, he noticed that it was dark out. He lifted his right arm up to his head and rubbed his forehead. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt too much. He tried to lift his left hand up too, but there was a weight on it.

When he looked down, he noticed Sakura asleep with her hands over his left hand. He smiled a bit before lying back down.

He lay there, motionless for a while, just staring at the ceiling.

What happened? How did I know what happened in Sakura's past? How could I recite that conversation so clearly? Why? Was that boy me?

Syaoran stopped thinking and fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to the smell of warm porridge and fresh baked bread. He sat up, ignoring the hammering in his head.

He took a sip and it seemed to relax. He cracked open an eye only to see Sakura and Tomoyo looking at him with worried faces. When he continued eating, the two girls seemed to relax.

"Syaoran, what happened? Do you remember what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm…" Syaoran said, as he sipped his porridge, not really wanting to respond.

"Maybe you should let him finish, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed and sat back down in her seat.

When Syaoran observed the room, he could quickly see that they weren't in his room or Sakura's. When Sakura noticed his puzzled look, she said, "We're in the infirmary." Syaoran responded with a nod and he finished his porridge.

He cleaned the bowl with the bread and pushed the plate to the side. "Sakura, I don't know what happened."

Sakura nodded. "Syaoran, I think you might be the boy that I saw. You do resemble each other."

Tomoyo, who was in the corner smiled at the two and left, leaving the two alone. When the door shut, Syaoran started to speak again.

"I don't know what happened, but when you started to talk about the boy, my head started to hurt. Maybe I was trying to remember, but someone locked away my memories."

Sakura sat on the bed beside him, "Maybe you unlocked them and the pain caused you to pass out."

"If I did unlock them, why do I still not remember everything? There's a void in what I remember and what I don't. I don't know, but don't you think… There might have been _some_ reason for locking my memories?"

"But Syaoran, all the memories I have are good ones." Insisted Sakura.

"I don't know… I just don't know." Syaoran said as he lay back down on the bed. Sakura looked out the window. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"I'll let you rest now, Syaoran." Sakura leaned over the bed and kissed Syaoran on his forehead. "Get better soon." Sakura smiled and then left the room.

Sakura was now free to do what ever she wanted for the day. There was one thing that she had to do first. When she entered the kitchen, she called "Fuitte!"

The requested lady stood in front of her. "Fuitte, I give you permission to enter the infirmary and stay there as long as you want."

"Why would I need to go there? Do I look sick?" The girl said with a puzzled look on her face.

"No. Syaoran's in there." Said Sakura. Fuitte's eyes widened.

"Thank you, I will go visit him right away."

Sakura watched as the girl ran from the kitchens to visit her brother. Sakura then felt her former teacher's presence again.

She ran into the gardens only to find her teacher sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her teacher looked up and acknowledged her.

"Sakura, it's been a while." Sakura stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you sit down, Sakura. Tell me how've you been."

Sakura sat down. "Why, why did you disappear all those years ago? Why did you vanish? I looked up to you, I thought you'd always be there, to teach me, and to support me." When Yalen didn't respond, Sakura looked up.

"And why did you erase Syaoran-kun's memories? He's your son! How could you do that to him? What did he need to forget? Why did he forget _me_?" Sakura was now crying. She was confronting someone she trusted, some one she had looked up to.

"I had to, Sakura. At that time, it was the only thing to do. You don't understand how dangerous it was for us back then. The Li family was suspected of treason. When I went out to the market place with you, your parents were against it. I convinced them in the end, but when your brother died… Sakura, you know how your brother died, right?"

"He died in a fight, didn't he?"

Yalen nodded but continued, "It was no ordinary fight. When the referee called the fight to a stop, his opponent kept on slashing. When they finally got him settled, Touya went over to him.

He was such a kind man, he held out his hand for the man to shake. Instead of shaking it, he took his sword and thrust it forward, slicing your brother. The wound wasn't that great, but the healers were inexperienced. Your brother bled to death. The man that killed him, he was Li Wei. He was executed the day after your brothers' death."

Sakura stifled a gasp before Yalen continued on.

"After close examination, they declared the Li family dangerous and guilty for treason. When I found out that Syaoran had spoken to you, I had to erase those memories. He was very fond of you. He wouldn't be alive if I hadn't erased his memories.

We had to lie our way out of the country, and when it was safe for us to return, we did. I debated many times weather or not I should have restored Syaoran's memories, but I never got a chance. When some guards raided our house, they demanded I pay them, or else they'd report us to the King. I gave them all we had, and then I sold Syaoran and Fuitte.

I saw it, that they would end up living in the castle if I let them go. I can always take them back now, but I think they have a place with you. Sakura-hime, I entrust them in your care."

Sakura nodded, she now cried freely and sniffled. "So my brother, he was murdered." Sakura said in a shaky voice. Yalen nodded and stood up.

"I have to leave now, before that dark haired slave your father keeps senses me, if he hasn't already. I will see you again, Sakura." Yalen then took out a board and concentrated her energy into it, and then disappeared from sight.

Sakura watched as the glowing ceased and flower petals littered the sky.

**Notes**: No cliffy this time! So, poor Syaoran-kun, I wonder what he's forgetting. Maybe it's something that Yalen just told Sakura, we don't know. Woot! The plot thickens… Not really. Poor Touya ;;

There was slight SS in this chapter.

I'm happy to announce, I have a beta! jumps up and down

And introducing Sango!

Sango: Ummm… hi? points to author listen to her! I'm not here… runs away into bushes

And that wraps up chapter 14 --;

LWB


	15. Chapter XV

The Princess and the Slave

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I couldn't think of anything, but now I have a plot. I wonder what will happen.

Thank you to all that reviewed. If you want a question answered and are not a ffn member, please leave your e-mail for me! I hope you like this chapter.

And thanks to my beta, Sango Twin!

Chapter 15

Over the next two days, Sakura visited Syaoran everyday. When she did, she would tell him of her day and how it went. On the first day, she mentioned his mother.

"What? My mother was here?" Syaoran questioned as he sat up. Sakura nodded and continued.

"She told me of your past. What you had to go through, especially after Wei. I'm sorry for what happened." Sakura said, her head hanging down.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I never told you. I remembered what happened at that fight, but… It never occurred to me to tell you. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." Syaoran responded.

Sakura's head snapped up, "Of course I can forgive you!" Sakura exclaimed, startled at the mere thought.

A knock came from the door.

"Sakura-hime, your parents would like to see you." Mumbled a servant through the door. Sakura stood and responded, "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She turned back to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, get better soon." she exited through the door leaving Syaoran to his thoughts.

_Kun, eh?_ He thought to himself before laying down for some shuteye.

When Sakura entered the study, her first sight was a familiar one, her father behind his desk on his mahogany chair. Her mother was sitting in front again.

"Sit down and shut the door", commanded her father. When she complied, her mother and father traded concerned glances.

"Sakura, we've chosen a new fiancée for you." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" She hissed loudly. "I thought we went over this last time."

Her mother decided to speak up, "Sakura, you know we're only doing this for you. It's for your own good. Wouldn't it be nice to settle down and have children? Maybe you'll even out grow that fascination you have with weapons." Her mother added as and afterthought.

"But, I thought we had a silent agreement, no marriage nonsense!" Sakura was now on her feet.

"Sakura, honey." Her mom started, "I think you should give him a chance. We're only doing this for you. We never announced the engagement to him yet, we're only seeing if it works out first."

"Sakura, listen to your mother, we're doing this for you." Her father said.

"Sakura, I love you, that's why I'm doing this." Her mother whispered. Sakura felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

_Am I crying?_ Without another word, Sakura ran out of the room.

She ran down the twisting hallways until she landed on her knees next to Syaoran's bed. Syaoran immediately sat up at the intrusion.

"Sakura?" He asked with a puzzled tone. He reached his hand out to brush her bangs from her face. "What's wrong?"

"My parents, again… they're… again…" Sakura mumbled, unable to form complete sentences. Syaoran gazed at her for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was he sobbing. When her sobbing subsided, Syaoran reached out to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern emitting from his every pore.

"My parents… They're forcing me to… to meet a new suitor again." Sakura spoke with a sad voice.

"Another suitor?" Syaoran asked with concern. When she spoke those words, there was a tiny pang in his heart.

"Yes, _another_ one! What am I going to do? After so many, I just want to accept one and get it over with!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No! You can't," Syaoran yelled. "Uh… You can't give in just because you're tired. You should marry the one you love." Syaoran said, with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

Sakura looked into his eyes for confidence. When she saw it there, she smiled. "Thanks Syaoran-kun! I'll make you something special for lunch!" Sakura skipped towards the door but turned when she got there, "Say, do you think the nurses will let you go outside for some fresh air?" When Syaoran nodded, Sakura continued out the door.

Sakura skipped happily through the halls, until she bumped into someone. When she looked up into his face, she didn't recognize him.

He was taller than her by a whole head and he had dark raven hair. His eyes were a dark shade of blue. He had a rich air to him, his clothes were fancy and the fabric quality was very high.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. If you don't mind me asking though, who are you? I haven't seen you here before, and I'm pretty sure I've meet everyone."

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I could have scarred your delicate skin. I'm sorry, fair princess." Was the man's only response. Only when he turned the corner, did Sakura realize that he never answered her question.

Sakura continued onto the kitchens, not letting the little encounter faze her.

When she entered the kitchen, Futtie rushed up to her.

"Is my brother still alright? He's healing normally, right?" The concerned sibling asked.

"Yes, he's fine. I'm going to take him on a little picnic today, would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, I can't we have a lot of meals to prepare." Futtie said reluctantly.

"Ok, I understand. Now about that pie in the corner…" Sakura urged, indicating the pie on the table with a sly smirk.

"That pie is fresh, you may take some if you'd like." Futtie giggled, reading her implication perfectly.

"Thanks." Sakura rummaged around, pulling out some food. When she filled a small basket with some fresh fruit, some bread and meats, and of course, the pie, she left, waving to Futtie.

When she arrived at Syaoran's room, he was standing by the window, looking out.

"Syaoran-kun, are you ready to go outside now?" Sakura questioned from the doorway.

Syaoran turned slowly and nodded when he was facing her. Sakura ran over and grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" The two walked slowly out of the room.

When they entered the gardens, they walked for a while before choosing a location to eat.

They sat down on the cool stone that enclosed the rushing water of the small fountain. The sun was out and blazing down at the couple as Sakura opened the basket.

"Syaoran-kun, what would you like to eat first?" She asked as she handed him the basket.

"I don't mind, what ever you want, hime." Syaoran added the last part playfully, hoping to see her smile. She didn't fail him. She turned to him, smiling.

"Hime? I really don't think I deserve the title. I think I'd rather be a normal citizen then be the princess." The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Sakura, I can take you out to the village if you'd like." Syaoran said as he munched the pie.

"Really? Will it be any trouble?" Sakura's concerned eyes looked up at him.

"No trouble at all, Sakura." He replied.

"Thank you, Syaoran! Can we go tomorrow" When he nodded his head, Sakura sprang up.

"I have to go now, I can't wait until tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran off with the picnic basket.

"Until tomorrow, my hime…" Whispered Syaoran.

When Sakura got back to her room from her practice, she was tired. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning still in her training clothes. When she got up, she tried to straighten her clothes. When she failed, she stripped them off and climbed into the bath that was prepared for her. She exited only to find her practice clothes gone and in their place, a set of freshly pressed clothing.

_That Tomoyo, she's so great._ Sakura thought to herself. When she finished dressing, she looked herself over in the mirror. She noticed that her attire was not what Tomoyo would normally leave her. The dress was much plainer and the colors were less vibrant. _Maybe she knows about my little outing._ Sakura thought as she inspected the clothes. Yes, they would help her blend in.

When she finished getting dressed, she approached Syaoran's door. She knocked lightly, hoping that he could hear it. When he didn't answer, she opened the door a crack. She peeked in and saw all of his furniture pushed up against the wall. She assumed he was training. When he started to flow into a series of moves, it confirmed her assumption.

She slid in through the little crack and made herself comfortable on his bed, which was farthest from where he was training.

He didn't notice her until he stopped and opened his eyes.

"Sakura, I didn't notice you there. Am I late?"

"Not Syaoran-kun! I'm just anxious!" Syaoran nodded at the explanation and entered his bathroom. Sakura could hear the water running. When it stopped Syaoran emerged with new clothes on and his hair was slightly wet.

"Shall we go now?" He asked her. Sakura nodded and they headed out.

Before they reached the gates, a voice stopped them, "Sakura, where do you think you're going?" When they turned around, they saw Sakura's dad.

"We were going to go for a walk, father." Replied Sakura.

"Outside the grounds?" Questioned her dad as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, I thought it would aide in her education, she was learning about the geography of Cherryblossoms and I thought it would be wise to show her around, seeing as I know the land and the people very well." Syaoran said smoothly.

The king looked him over. "Fine, but take some guards with you." He ordered Sakura. Sakura nodded and motioned to the red head that just came into view.

"Kondo-san, would you like to escort Syaoran-kun and I through the village?" She asked him. When he nodded she turned to her father, "Kondo is vice-commander of the guard; I think he is sufficient enough." Her father thought on it for a minute before nodding and continuing his walk.

"Alright then, lets go."

Notes: How did you like it? It was longer than my other chapters because it too me so long to update. I wonder what will happen at the market. What about this new prince? When will he show up? I wonder! Thanks for reading and remember to review.

Sango: tsk longest ever chapter? Its five pages! Everyone do me a favor and yell at her to make them longer. Kay? I'll be sure to force her to make them longer to! - more Reviews the faster she writes and the faster we can force her to write even more!

LWB


	16. Chapter XVI

The Princess and the Slave

Thanks for reading this far! So without further ado,

Chapter 16

The trio entered the bustling market place.

"Wow! It's even livelier then I remembered!" Sakura exclaimed. Kondo and Syaoran followed a few paces after her. She stopped when she reached a street with stalls of weaponry.

"Syaoran-kun, Kondo-san, may we stop here? I would like to look at some of the weapons they have to offer." When the two males nodded, Sakura bounded on ahead of them.

"Syaoran, I'm going to go to Niquwa's weaponry." Kondo said, motioning to a large stall a few yards away. "I'll still be keeping an eye on the princess though," added Kondo as an after thought. Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura.

Sakura was looking at thin senbon needles, ones that could be put in your hair. Some had elaborate designs on them that would make great hairpieces, let alone weapons.

"They're so pretty." Sakura sighed. She felt the crowd shift beside her. She turned to her right, only to be greeted by a grinning face. The young man picked up the hairpiece that she was inspecting earlier, "Pretty indeed." He ten addressed the shopkeeper, "Wrap it up for this pretty lady here." The shopkeeper bowed and hurried off with the hairpiece.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Can't I get a gift for my fiancée?" Was the man's only response. Sakura looked the male over and realized it was the man she saw in the castle yesterday. The two looked at each other.

When the shopkeeper came back with the wrapped hairpiece, Sakura ignored it and stormed off, Syaoran and Kondo following in her wake. Syaoran glanced at the man they left behind before turning to look back at where he was going.

Sakura stormed into her room and slammed the door. Kondo had left to visit the guards when they arrived back at the castle, and Syaoran stopped following her when they passed the kitchens.

"ARGGGGGGG!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. When she collapsed on her bed, she looked at the ceiling. Sakura started to mumble something about stupid parents before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

When Sakura woke up, it was dark out. She got up, her bare feet brushing the cold stone floor. When her stomach grumbled, Sakura pushed open the door, hoping to see no one up and about. Much to her dismay, she saw a figure in the hallway heading towards her.

From the direction of the figure, she could smell a feast. Her stomach growled in complaint and she had half a mind to jump the fellow and steal their food. When the figure got closer, she realized that she wouldn't have to jump him.

"Syaoran-kun, by any chance is that food for me?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, it is." He mumbled.

"Wow, thank you for bringing it to me! It certainly saved me a trip down to the kitchens. You're so thoughtful." Sakura said with a smile.

"They forced me to," Mumbled Syaoran to himself. Fortunately, Sakura didn't hear him.

When she finished eating, she thanked him.

"You're welcome," He responded as he headed towards the door.

"Syaoran-kun, stay a while." Sakura said, noticing his move to the door. Syaoran sat down on a chair. The two sat in silence for a while. The silence soothed Sakura and after a few minutes, she spoke.

"I'm sorry I ran at the markets. I should have stayed and given you some time to look at the goods and show me around some."

"We can try again tomorrow." Syaoran replied. Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"I would like that." She said. "I think I've had enough talk for one night, I think I'd like to sleep now." Sakura murmured sleepily as she lied down on her bed. Syaoran exited her room without looking back and closed the door behind him.

Sakura closed her eyes, entering into darkness.

When Sakura woke up feeling refreshed, despite only having five hours of sleep. She took a quick bath and then went down to the dining hall.

When she arrived, guards opened the massive doors for her. She thanked them and entered the dining hall. She noticed that her parents were there, along with representatives she didn't know.

Sakura took her place next to her parents, watching the others cautiously. The door opened, only to reveal the young man she saw at the market yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Father, Mother. I got lost, this castle is not like the one we have at home." The young man took his seat next to his own parents.

Sakura's father cleared his throat. "Naozumi of Dreamland, meet my daughter Sakura of Cherry blossom."

Naozumi took Sakura's out stretched hand and kissed it. "Hello Sakura-hime, this is for you." Naozumi extracted a flower from behind his back and presented to Sakura.

"Um… Thank you, Naozumi." She said as she accepted the flower.

"You may call me Nao, hime" Was his only response.

"Mother, father, If you may excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Sakura said as she stood.

"Of course Sakura, you may go now." Her father said.

When she left, Sakura's father turned to Naozumi, "What do you think?"

"She's lovely." He said, delighted about being her fiancée.

Sakura's footsteps could be heard echoing through the stone halls. She wasn't running, but her footsteps were frantic, as if she were searching for something.

She didn't stop until she reached her room.

Sakura sunk down until she was sitting. She looked around her room, noting that it was simple. Not elegant like her parents, yet not drab like some of the maids.

Why couldn't she have her one whim answered? Sakura sat there through dinner. A maid knocked at her door, but Sakura told her to leave.

Sakura stayed there until the stars came out. She looked out her window from where she was and she reached out, hoping to catch a star. Sakura leaned her head back on the door and sighed. If only she could be free, free like a bird.

She didn't awake until she felt the vibrations on her back. Sakura stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her neck. He back was sore and her neck hurt.

"Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan, hold on." Sakura replied. As soon as she entered the bathroom, Tomoyo walked into her room.

"Your bath isn't prepared yet, I couldn't get the door open. Was something wrong?"

Sakura had emerged from the bathroom and Tomoyo noticed the change in her facial expression.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo rushed to her side.

"Naozumi. He's someone else my parents picked for me."

"Oh, Sakura. Just ignore him. You didn't let the other ones get to you. It will be alright, Sakura. Just don't give up." Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with a new fire in her eyes.

"Thank you Tomoyo. You're a good friend."

Sakura walked down to the gardens, not really looking for someone, but hoping to see Naozumi.

She wasn't disappointed when she saw him gazing at the flowers with love.

"Naozumi." Sakura said stiffly, curtsying at him.

"Sakura-chan." He replied with a bow.

He grabbed her arm gently, guiding them deeper into the gardens.

"I never knew the gardens here were so extensive. Back home, the gardens are so small. I'll have to show you sometime."

"You like flowers?" Sakura questioned him.

"Like? I absolutely adore flowers. They are so pretty and so fascinating." He pointed to a flower. "That there, a carnation. They are beautiful, yet one must be careful." He plucked one gently and tucked it behind her hair. "Beautiful" He murmured.

Sakura looked at the flowers, not really embarrassed about what he just did.

"I think flowers should be cherished. They shouldn't be sheltered, they should be free."

Sakura looked at him as he looked at the sky, imagining the freedom that lied beyond the walls.

"They way you describe flowers, you talk like you know them well."

Naozumi nodded, "Some people don't see how much flowers are like humans." He looked at her. "Some humans are meant to live free." Sakura looked into his eyes. The two held each other's gaze, none dared to blink.

Naozumi was the first to give in; he blinked and turned away, a slight pink tint on his cheeks. "But I only speak with observation, I don't know if it's true or not."

Sakura nodded and the two finished their walk in silence. When they went to part ways, Naozumi spoke.

"I'm sorry if what I said earlier sounded, strange."

"It's alright, Naozumi. I don't mind, it sounded sincere."

Naozumi nodded. "It was." He turned and walked a few steps and then turned, "Call me Nao, please. Naozumi reminds me too much of life."

"Alright, Nao." The two parted ways for now.

Notes: Did you like it? No mention of Syaoran majorly this chapter. Next chapter.

Nao is also an OC, so I've got rights. I hope you like it so far…. I really have nothing to say…

Read and review please. I enjoy reading your reviews.

LWB


	17. Chapter XVII

The Princess and the Slave

Well, I was hoping for 100 reviews before I updated, but that didn't happen, so here's the next chapter. I LOVE reviews, since it's summer, I'll have time to write more, but I need reviews to update.

Chapter 17

Nao had been at the castle for a few days now. He had become accustomed to the proper procedures of the castle and accepted it with grace. Sakura's parents were loving to him and were sure that they'd found a winner.

Sakura thought that he was charming and would be a great friend, but nothing more.

Sakura walked down a corroder of the castle and turned a corner lost in her own thoughts. _'Nao is nice, but he's not Syaoran. Nao is nice and caring, but so is Syaoran. They are both charming, but Syaoran has some thing that Nao doesn't. If I had to marry Nao, I guess I would… but he's not Syaoran. Will I ever have the chance to marry Syaoran?'_

Sakura's thoughts were a jumbled mess. She couldn't' figure out what to do. She wanted to stick with her resolve not to marry for money, but for love. If only Syaoran was from a rich family.

_'Maybe I can ask my parents to stop again. I think my dad is getting close to giving up and my mom is already sort of on my side.'_ Sakura was too wrapped up in her thoughts and walked into one of her problems.

"Hi Syaoran." Sakura said, a bit breathlessly.

Syaoran nodded, "Sakura."

"Would you like to join me for a walk?' She asked him with a smile on her face.

"I would love to." Syaoran offered her his arm; much like Nao did when they went to the ball last week. Sakura couldn't help but compare the two in her mind.

Syaoran looked down and noticed Sakura's puzzled face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, nothing's wrong!" Sakura added a forced smile.

Syaoran could tell the smile was fake, but he didn't call her on it.

The pair walked out onto the vast lands owned by Sakura's father. The two walked until they approached a brook, one that they had visited in the past.

Sakura released Syaoran's arm and sat down near the bank. Syaoran remained standing.

The two were silent before Syaoran spoke up. "So what's wrong, Sakura?"

"What would make you think something's wrong?" She asked without looking up.

"For one, you're not bubbly and happy like you normally are." Syaoran looked at Sakura and noticed that her shoulders started to shake. "Sakura, are you crying?" He asked gently. He reached down to hold her, but before he did, she bolted.

Sakura didn't care where she was running to. She didn't want to go back to the castle, not yet, so she headed to the fields, where there would be endless rows of fruit and no one working.

The latter was untrue, as Sakura found out. She ran into someone, successfully knocking them down and spilling the fruit that was in their basket.

"Sakura-chan?" The person questioned.

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Are you crying? There there," Tomoyo wrapped Sakura in her embrace, "now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm so confused." Sakura paused to sniffle some more. Tomoyo handed her a handkerchief and Sakura dabbed at her face with it.

"I'm not sure. It would be nice to marry Naozumi, wouldn't it? He's nice and my parents like him. But…" Sakura paused.

"But you like someone else?" Tomoyo finished for her.

"How did you know?" Sakura looked up at her in surprise.

"How could I not know? I bet I know who it is too."

Sakura smiled a bit. "Who?"

"It's Syaoran."

Sakura started sobbing again, "Is it that obvious? Does he know?"

"He doesn't know yet. He's just like you, can't make up his mind about his feelings. He's probably just as confused as you are, especially since you probably left him standing there."

Sakura's head shot up, "Oh no, I _did_ leave him there! Tomoyo, how do you know everything?" Sakura sighed but didn't wait for an answer, "I'm so confused Tomoyo. I think I like Syaoran more, but it would never work. My parents would never allow it. Or, my dad won't. What should I do?"

"Hush, hush, you should do what feels right." Tomoyo soothed Sakura by patting her back.

"But, obligation or heart? It's too hard of a choice." Sakura stopped sobbing and looked up at Tomoyo.

"Do what you want to do, Sakura."

Sakura dried the rest of her tears and stood up. "I'll need to think about it."

Tomoyo looked up at the young princess, "Think about it long and hard, it's your decision." Tomoyo smiled and handed Sakura a piece of the fallen fruits, "Strawberry?"

Sakura shook her head no and left.

Sakura walked into the castle silently, hoping not to bump into anyone. When she turned the corner, she saw Nao. She quickly backtracked and hid around the corner .She peered over, but Nao wasn't there anymore.

Thinking the coast was clear, Sakura stepped out. She took a few steps before someone whispered in her ear. "Hello, Sakura-hime." When the person spoke, Sakura jumped at the breeze against her neck.

"Hello, Nao." Sakura turned slowly around. When she was finally turned all the way, she looked up at him and smiled. Nao smiled back and they both stood silent for a few seconds.

"So, hime, what are you doing now? Would you like to accompany me to see more of your vast gardens?" Sakura looked nervously around.

Not finding a reason to decline Sakura responded, "I would like that."

The two walked beside each other, Nao chatting pleasantly about flowers and Sakura nodding her head in agreement. When they got to the gardens, their chatter continued and Nao started pointing out certain flowers.

He picked up a rose. "I can't decide which is prettier. The rose, or you." Sakura blushed.

"I'm pretty sure the flower is prettier."

Nao smiled at Sakura and placed the flower in her hair. "You're just as pretty, if not prettier than all of these flowers here."

"Nao, do you like me?" asked Sakura abruptly. Nao turned from the flowers he was observing.

"Well, you are pretty and cute." He pondered her question, "yes, I think I do like you."

Sakura expelled a breath, preparing herself to speak.

"Although, I supposed if you liked another, it might break my heart; I think I'd be fine, as long as you were happy, I think I would accept it."

"Oh" Sakura said meekly.

"Why, are you planning on running away?" Nao replied with a grin.

"Of course not."

The two smiled a realized smile and they walked back into the castle.

"So do you know how to fight?" Sakura asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not really. I know the basics, but I don't fight well. But archery, that's a different matter."

"Cool. I've always wanted to learn."

"I can always teach you, hime."

Sakura nodded and they headed off to the archery field.

The targets were far from where the normal guards stood but Nao urged Sakura to stand closer to the targets, seeing that she was new.

"Alright, so you put the arrow like this, and release." Nao demonstrated and hit the target. "But be careful of my heart, you might strike it." Sakura and Nao both laughed at this.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Sakura positioned herself accordingly and release the arrow. The arrow flew straight, and was a few inches shy of the bulls eye.

"Good job." The two practiced until Sakura could hit the middle.

The two entered the castle, laughing at a joke, until they came upon their parents.

"Hello, Naozumi and Sakura, please sit." Their parents' faces were serious, nothing giving away their true intent, not even the batting of an eyelash.

The two youths sat down, not knowing what to expect from their parents.

Notes: I foresee the ending of this story soon… (Consults crystal ball) Yes, I see it soon… but how will it happen… (Cue mystical noises) Maybe two to five chapters left.

I'm sorry to say, this story will probably be ending soon. If you have any story plots you want me to write feel free to tell me. I'm looking for MANY CCS story plots. I like challenges too.

So please tell me what you think of this chapter. What are their parents going to say? Dun dun dun….

Love ya lots,

LWB


	18. Chapter XVIII

The Princess and the Slave

Lots of reviews, faster update. Although, my parents aren't really happy about me using the computer, they did say I shouldn't go on Monday-Friday, so yea… I'll find a way though! So enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18

Sakura looked around the room, waiting for her parents to speak. The only people in the large hall were Nao's parents, and Sakura's parents. Not a single guard or servant was in the room.

"Sakura, Naozumi, we have something to say," Nao's mother started.

"You know of your engagement to each other, and since you've gotten along so well together," Sakura's mother said as she looked from face to face, "we've decided that your wedding will be held Monday.

Sakura paled, _'today is Friday! That means I only have two and a half days to think it over.'_

"But mother," Nao reasoned, "Isn't that a bit soon? We just met, and what about the gown and suit? Wouldn't we need time to get them fitted?"

"Now now, Naozumi, I've heard from Sakura's mother that she has a beautiful gown all ready, and I know you have a few suits that you've never worn in your life." Nao looked at his mother; his eyes showing his grief.

"Mother…" Sakura started, "I thought we had and understanding. I thought you were on my side, but you sit here telling me that I have to marry him?"

"Sakura, your mother's only doing what's best for you. You've gotten along with Nao better than any other suitor that's come around." Sakura's father was on his feet now, he left the room, murmuring to himself, "Kids these days, in my day, we'd marry the first one that came around."

Sakura's mother followed him, trying to calm him down. This left Nao's parents, Nao, and Sakura alone in the massive room. The two adults looked at each other before they too made their exit.

"Wow." Nao said, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Monday, wow." He looked over at Sakura. "Are you alright with this?" he asked.

Sakura didn't respond, so he asked again.

"What? Oh, I don't know, they've never done this to me before, wow… Monday, that's really soon."

"If you want, we can run away," said Nao with a grin.

"What? No, we can't. I'm not sure if I can marry you. I like you and all, but I don't think I'd like to marry you, I'm sorry."

"I kinda figured that out from the way you look at other people."

Sakura looked up at Nao, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know who you like."

"How, how do you know?"

"It doesn't matter much, I just know. But, how are we going to stop this wedding? Our parents seem firm about it." Nao looked down at Sakura, hoping she'd have an answer.

"I don't know, I guess I'll run when we get to the altar." Sakura was frowning now, "I'm going to my room to think this over." Nao nodded and Sakura made her way out the door.

"Don't do anything rash, I think I know what I can do." Sakura looked back at Nao, only to see his enigmatic smile. She nodded at him, before disappearing through the doors.

Sakura stared at her ceiling, ignoring all the calls that her parents sent, ignoring everyone but Tomoyo and Syaoran, who were sitting on chairs in her room. Sakura had told the both of them the whole story. Tomoyo was trying to comfort Sakura.

"Sakura, you can't go through with this wedding. I mean it, I won't let it happen." Sakura didn't move, but listened to Tomoyo. Syaoran sat silently looking out the window.

"Syaoran, back me up here," Syaoran looked away from the window.

"She can do whatever she wants, as long as it's what she wants." Tomoyo frowned at his response, but spoke again to Sakura, "Do what you think it right Sakura." Tomoyo got up to leave and Sakura waved as she was out the door.

Sakura lay there, staring at the ceiling and Syaoran out the window. The two were silent until the sun went down.

"Syaoran, what do you want me to do? I don't love him, should I marry him? If only you were a prince, Syaoran!" a lone tear escaped from Sakura's eye, but it didn't go unnoticed from Syaoran.

"What was that, Sakura? Why would you say something like that?"

Sakura looked to the door and mumbled, "Nothing, no reason at all. It's just that…" Sakura trailed off into a whisper, "I think I like you."

Syaoran, by the window, could not catch the last of that she said, so he asked her to repeat it.

"I said I think I like you."

Syaoran looked up at Sakura, trying to read her face, "well, I…" Syaoran didn't know what to say.

The two sat in silence until Syaoran got up, "I'm a bit hungry, would you like to come down with me to get something to eat?" Sakura shook her head no. "Then would you like me to bring something up?" Sakura shook her head again.

"Alright, I'll be right back.

Sakura closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, _'he doesn't care. He doesn't care at all…'_ Sakura was too busy with her thoughts and didn't hear Syaoran reenter her room.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and he noticed her eyes screwed shut, "is something wrong?"

Syaoran placed his tray on a desk. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get married, I'm too young and… and… Syaoran!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him, gripping him tightly against her. "Syaoran"

"Hush, it's alright. You said earlier that Naozumi had a plan. All we can do is trust him. Hush now." Syaoran hugged her until she drifted off to sleep.

Syaoran gently placed her back down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. He stood, but then turned around and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Sakura."

Syaoran walked over and picked up his, now cold, dinner. He placed it gently beside him on the window sill and ate in silence as Sakura slept.

Notes: Woot! How do you like it? Wedding next chapter, dun dun dun…

I really like the reviews, so review more!

I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short, it just seemed right to stop it there instead of cliffying it…

So, bye!

LWB


End file.
